A Blind Bandit's Boomerang
by beyondplan-b
Summary: Tokka/slight zutara - Where the two try to make each other jealous and are generally confused but trust me, they won't be by the end teehee.
1. Chapter 1 Toph

Something's not quite right about this Kyoshi-warrior party. So sudden, so uncalled for, and though laughter resounds from every corner of this little cavern, I wasn't smiling as widely as I imagined everyone else must've been.

Maybe this is biased, but I never really liked Suki that much. I mean, she's a nice person and all, but sometimes she can get a little too clingy to Sokka. Okay, this _is _biased. There's nothing wrong with being clingy… right?

And what do I care? Suki and Sokka, they can do whatever they want. It has nothing to do with me. After all, I'm just a small, blind girl, rude and dirty and unsophisticated.

But I could be just as posh as Suki if I wanted to be. It's just not me. Yes. If Sokka likes that kind of girl then _he's _not for me either. Not that he was ever the one for me. Heck, not that I'm even interested! He's too rash, and childish, and…brave, and kind, and smart…

"Attention all! We'll commence with the dancing soon!" I hear Suki's voice, high-pitched and excited. I groan. Dancing. Something I was never really used to. I usually just sit out in the corner and enjoy the interesting footwork, so in sync with the music. And I do that today too, sitting by the far end, feet firmly on the ground, waiting to "watch" the night's dance.

The music begins, as does the footwork. In the corner I hear Aang complain to Sokka at the far end of the room.

"Talk to your sister for me! She's ignoring me, and I'm not even sure why."

Sokka laughs; my heartbeat quickens. "No can do, loverboy. If you want her, you'll have to snatch her from Zuko yourself."

"_Not _an option." I can hear a shudder in his voice, and laugh. "Guess I'll have to find someone else to dance with. I know, Toph!" I feel the light vibrations of his quiet feet come toward me, and I attempt to formulate the most sarcastic rejection I can think up.

"Toph?" I hear a note of surprise in his voice. But why? Thinks I can't dance, does he? I'll show him. I adjust the mental "no" to a "yes, and of course I'm incredible at dancing."

"What's wrong with Toph? Think she can't dance?" Aang asks, stopping.

"No, I'll bet she can dance perfectly well. It's just… _I_ kinda wanted to-"

"Sokka!" Suki interrupts.

I want to slap her. I slump in my seat in annoyance. Now I'll never know what Sokka was about to say.

"Hey! Wanna dance?" Suki asks. I imagine she's batting her eyelashes at him. I've never seen Suki before but I've always had the impression that she was superficial and something like a pageant queen. I've heard everyone talk about her make-up before, and if even Sokka couldn't recognize her without it, it means it's pretty damn thick.

"Uh, you? Me?" Sokka asks, the hesistance in his voice rather surprising to me. I lean forward in an attempt to hear more, but I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Toph! Would you like to… uh… dance with me?" Aang asks awkwardly. "Uhm, don't take this the wrong way! I don't like like you, I mean I do like you, but not the way I like Katara, though that doesn't mean I don't like you, and-"

I'm so infruitated I get up and take his hand. "Yes, sure. Why not." I glare in Sokka's general direction and drag Aang to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Sokka

**Sokka's POV:**

"Ah, isn't this wonderful? Just you, and me, no angry Fire nation soldiers or Dai Li or Sozin Comets to worry about – nothing else on our minds but each other." Suki says blissfully as she buries her head into my chest.

But it's not true. There is something else on my mind, crossing the dance floor in her usual green get-up, pants and a tunic, her steady stature making it seem like she was getting ready to earth-bend the roof off this place. Who goes to dances like that anyway?

I smiled. That was precisely what made Toph so special. She never cared what anyone else thought – she was brave and confidant, witty and sarcastic…amazing.

"Sokka?" Suki stopped dancing, and I turned my attention back to her.

"What's wrong?"

She gave me a slight glare. "Did you hear anything I said?"

I gulp. "Uh, yeah sure I did! No more Dai Li… fire nation soldiers… something about a comet…"

"Sokka," She said, exasperated. "I said those things like what, 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh. Sorry?"

She shook her head, and dragged me to the side of the dance floor. In the corner of my eye I notice Toph and Aang slowly dance their way over. Before I had time to think about this, Suki tilted my chin toward her.

"Sokka, I don't see what the problem is. The war's over, everything's going great, except that… something's changed within you. I don't know what it is, but I sure as hell don't like it."

I've never heard Suki so annoyed with me before – but for some reason, it didn't bother me as much as it would've, months before. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I just don't feel quite right in the head these days." Yeah, I really don't. I used to think Toph's eyes were blank and lifeless, but now they seem so… clear and beautiful. I could look at them for ages and she'd never know, never feel the awkward of having to stare back.

Suki sighs. "Okay. Sorry I over-reacted." She forced a smile and we headed back toward the dance floor.

"Attention all!" Ty-Lee yells. She does a little flip from the table and with her dramatic flair, proudly announces, "We will now be having a round robin dance! This means you'll get to dance with everyone in the room by the end of tonight. Isn't this exciting? And who knows, you may even head home with a special new companion."

The crowd had a mixed reaction. I saw Zuko grimace as Ty-Lee grabbed a random Ba Sing Seh local and stood him right next to Zuko and Katara. I laughed as Ty-Lee winked at him flirtatiously.

"Ah, silly Kyoshi warriors. Terrible timing." I hear Suki mutter under her breath.

I wouldn't admit it to her, but secretly, I was pleased. This meant I'd get to dance with the one girl I've been hoping to dance with the whole evening.

Toph.


End file.
